Life After Hogwarts
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: This is my first Fanfic about how the relationships between Ron, Harry and Hermione grow after Hogwarts. NOW COMPLETE SEQUAL OUT SOON.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Hogwarts - Chapter 1 - Hermione's POV

It was finally over, Voldemort was finally dead and could no longer hurt anyone. I looked at Ron who smiled at me and kissed me with so much passion, his hands found their way around my waist and started moving up and ended up getting tangled in my hair then when air was needed we pulled away "It's finally over" I said to him and hugged him tightly.

It still hadn't sunk in after all these months that it was finally over, sometimes I woke up and expected the war to still be going on and sometimes I had nightmares that he had won.

"It's finally over" he repeated and placed a kiss on the top of my head "Let's go home" he said and grabbed my hand, we travelled by floo powder to the new built burrow where Harry and Ginnny where walking around outside holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley and George were sitting on the sofa just staring into space.

I know it's because Fred had died but it was months ago now and I'm not saying they should forget about him but I thought they would've been better by now I looked over at Ron and smiled softly at him he just looked away from them and started walking up the stairs pulling me with him until we ended up in his bedroom "How you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm OK, I'm not entirely happy but I'm OK... It's getting better" he said and sat down next to him on his bed "I still can't believe that he's gone, the house is so quiet" he stated and I put my arm round his arm resting my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist pulling me to him.

We sat there for what seemed like hours but I knew was only a couple of minutes before we heard the shouting, me and Ron looked at each other and made our way downstairs where we seen George shouting at Mrs Weasley "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Mum is trying to get rid of all of Fred's stuff! She wants to pretend that he was never here!" George shouted at Ron.

We looked at Mrs Weasley who had a box of things in her hand labelled 'Fred', Ron went over to her and took the box off her and hugged her, she hugged Ron back and cried into his shoulder. George picked the box up off the floor where Ron put it and took it up the stairs with him.

I felt sorry for Mrs Weasley, her son had died in front of her. No mother should have to watch her child die or have to bury their child before they die but getting rid of Fred's things won't make it easier on her.

Dinnertime rolled around and me and Ginny placed the dinner we made on the table where everyone had sat down around it, I took my seat next to Ron and we all tucked into the food, Ron placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it slightly so I looked over to him and smiled "You OK?" I whispered.

"Yeah just need to know that your OK and safe" he whispered back and I smiled at him. Ron left his hand on my knee and squeezed it every now and again.

Later that night Ron asked me to come up to his room with him so we could talk and just have our own quiet time together, we laid on his bed talking about anything that came to mind "I love you Hermione" he said and kissed me.

I kissed him back and our hands started to get tangled together and he rolled so he was laying on top of me, his hands started at my waist and travelled their way up my side where they reached my breasts. He pulled back from our kiss and looked me in the eyes asking for permission I just simply nodded and his hands cupped both my breasts and he started to move my top upwards and above my head.

Soon we were both undressed and left just in our underwear, Ron pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes "Are you sure you want this?" he asked me, he eyes looked scared like I was going to reject him.

"Of course I'm sure... as long as you have protection" I said and he nodded and reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom, I looked at him with wide eyes at how ready he was "Fred gave them to me 'Don't get Hermione pregnant' he said to me" Ron stated and looked a little sad at the mention of Fred's name. We took the remaining underwear off and I looked at Ron as he put the condom on himself and looked a bit scared at the size of it, would it fit? I thought to myself "Ready?" he questioned, I just nodded in response.

Ron pushed himself slowly into me and it hurt... more than I expected it to. When Ron was fully inside me we stayed like that for a little while so we could get used to the feel of it then he pulled back so he was almost out then he pushed back in.

We kept to a steady pace and once the pain wore off it became pleasurable and exciting, I had never felt anything like this before it was... different.

When Ron released into the condom he took it off, tied it in a knot at the top and put it into the bin next to his bed then he laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms "Was that OK? I hope I didn't hurt you or anything" he said.

I giggled slightly "It hurt a little at first but it was fine Ron... Don't worry" I looked up at him and he placed a kiss on the top of my head "Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked in panic and quickly sat up covering myself with the sheets.

"No, if they did you would have known by now" Ron said and laughed lightly.

I awoke the next morning with Ron cuddling into me snoring lightly which made me laugh a little, I nudged him and seen his eyes open and smile at me "Morning" I said and he kissed me "Morning breath" I stated and he blushed so I kissed him again "I didn't say I didn't want you to kiss me" I stated.

We went downstairs where Harry was already sitting at the table, he smirked at us and went back to breakfast. Ron sat down next to Harry and I sat down next to Ron and smiled at him sweetly thinking of how sweet and loving he was last night "You know maybe next time you have sex you shouldn't do it in this house... it's a small house" Harry whispered to us as Ginny and Percy entered the room.

Me, Ron and Harry decided to go and start job hunting and I always dreamed of becoming a dentist like my parents but to get into a college and university in the muggle world I would need high school qualifications from the muggle world and I didn't have them, people in the wizarding world didn't need dentists.

"Why don't we open a shop?" Harry suggested "All three of us could open a shop that sells... well everything at a low-cost, such as, we could sell wands for half the price of the normal shops then everyone can afford a new wand" that seemed like a brilliant idea! "Hermione you could do the accounts, Ron you could do the marketing and I could get the stock" why hadn't I thought of this? It was a brilliant idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Life After Hogwarts - Chapter 2 - Ron's POV

I awoke in the new double bed with Hermione still asleep next to me, I watched as her chest moved up and down with every breath she took. I often watched her sleep and sometimes I woke up to make sure she breathing because I had nightmares that she had been killed by Voldemort.

"How much longer you gonna watch me for?" she asked me with her eyes still closed and a smile creeping up on her face.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you" I said to her, she always says that I didn't wake her but I knew I did.

We went down to breakfast together and sat in our usual spots, George came and sat next to me. He looked like he hadn't slept in about a year and that death was about to overtake him and I hated to see my big brother in this state... he needed to take his mind off it and get out of the house for a few hours a day.

I seen Harry walking into the kitchen so got up and pushed him back towards the stairs and out of earshot of the kitchen "Harry is there any chance we could give George a job at the shop? You said yourself that we were really busy and that we needed to get an extra pair of hands to come and help us" I asked pleadingly.

Harry laughed a little "It's our shop Ron, you don't have to ask my permission" he walked around me walked in the direction of the kitchen.

A few days later everything seemed like it was going to be OK, George had agreed to work at the shop and he seemed to be going back to normal playing jokes on people and bringing in the crowd, being the front man.

I walked into the shop with George and he looked around it, really looked around "It's really good Ron and I'm really sorry that I haven't been to see it sooner but these past few months have been... well you know" he said.

George fit right into the shop and he brought in many customers who were happy to see George out and about once again, Harry and Hermione were so happy with the way George brought in more customers in that we decided as a group that George should do the marketing and I would be better behind the till dealing with the customers as I liked to speak and meet new people.

A couple of days later Hermione came down into the kitchen, I had decided to leave her asleep as she wasn't feeling well the day before and today she looked even worse "Hermione are you OK dear?" mum asked her as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah just not feeling to good, I think I might just stay in bed today. Is that OK Ron? Or do you think the shop is going too hectic for me to take today off?" she asked me.

"Go back to bed and I'll bring you some water up OK?" she nodded and went back up the stairs and I heard the door close "Mum I'm really worried about her, she hasn't been feeling to good for the past few days and she seems to be getting worse instead of better" I confessed to my mum.

She came and sat down in the seat that Hermione just vacated "I'm sure it's probably just what the muggles call a 'bug' which apparently is an illness that goes around, I'm sure she will be fine in a couple of days and you are going to wonder what you been worrying about" she smiled at me "It's nice to see you treat her so well" mum said and went back to cleaning.

I got a glass of water and went up to our bedroom and gave her the water "Is there anything I can get you? Is there anything you need to make you better? Do you know of a potion, I can make it if you tell me how to" I said as I seen her laying in bed looking ill.

She smiled at me "Can you get Harry to go to the shop and get some Alca-Saltzer. He knows what it is, I want you here with me" she said.

Once I passed the message onto Harry he went straight to the shop and I went back to our bedroom and layed in the bed with her and cuddled her hoping it would make her feel a bit better.

Harry arrived at the burrow half an hour later with what Hermione asked for "What does this do?" I asked her.

"It's for stomach aches, it settles your stomach" she stated and put some powder in her drink and stirred it then drank the whole drink in one go, her face made me not want to try it, her face was screwed up and she gave a shudder.

An hour or so later she was asleep so I went back down to mum and seen her sitting at the table drinking a glass of pumpkin juice looking exhausted and I looked at her, really looked at her and seen how tired she looked "Mum are you OK?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled softly "I'm fine dear, where Harry and Hermione are now living here and Bill and Fleur there's just so much cooking and cleaning up to do... it gets a little exhausting" she said and went to the sink to put away more clean plates.

"Let me do that mum" I stated and went to do it for her, I realised that I didn't ever help out with the house work and Hermione and Ginny helped with the cooking but it's still a lot of work for her to do on her own... even with magic... maybe it was time for me to move out so mum doesn't have so much to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after Hogwarts - Chapter 3 - Hermione's POV

I woke up and felt so much better than what I did yesterday so I sat up in bed and seen Ron still asleep snoring slightly and I didn't want to wake him so I quietly got dressed and went downstairs and seen Mrs. Weasley making breakfast "Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling so much better today thank you. Do you want some help with breakfast?" I asked her and she nodded as she set the table for everyone.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and I noticed that Ron seemed really quiet and distant and he had his thinking face on, he didn't even hear me talking to him and I was a little worried about him, maybe he had caught my illness and needed to go to bed.

When we finished breakfast we went upstairs to get ready for work and go to the shop and I chose this moment to speak to Ron "Are you OK Ron, you didn't seem yourself at breakfast?" I questioned as he put his shoes on.

"I think me and you need to move out of here and get our own place. I saw mum the other day and seen how much she struggled with cleaning, cooking and everything else with so many people here" he stated and looked up at me.

Ron wants me and him to move out? Live together? On our own? "Are you sure we're ready for that?" I asked him. I wasn't sure that I was ready to move out and live with him in our own and could we even afford it? I know the shop is doing well but I'm not sure we could do to afford it.

"Hermione I love you and I think we could do anything we wanted to do" he said and stood up from his chair and hugged me and I hugged him back.

We went to the shop and I couldn't concentrate on the work I had missed out on from being home. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ron said, I know Mrs. Weasley struggled to do everything on her own I've seen it and I try to help out as much as I can but it's not enough, it would be easier for Mrs. Weasley but would me and Ron be able to make it work?

"Alright Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he came back and seen me sitting there at the desk trying to sort of the takings of the shop.

"A lot on my mind is all, nothing for you to worry about" I smiled at him "I think I'm gonna go for lunch now" I stated and left the shop and found a little cafe to sit in.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to see Ginny looking at me "What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise and stood from my chair to hug her "I thought you were shopping with your mum" I stated. She sat down and explained to me that Molly sent her to come and see me because she was worried about me and thought that I and Ron might be having problems "Well... Ron said that me and him should move out of the burrow and move in together... just us" I told her.

She started squealing and jumping up and down like a child "Oh my God I'm so happy for you" Ginny said and hugged me "I can't believe it, next you'll be getting married and having babies of your own... oh my God I'll be auntie Ginny" Marriage? Babies? No.

I shook my head at her "No Ginny, there will be no marriage or children at the minute... I'm not sure moving in with him is going to be the best idea, everything is just moving to fast for me, we haven't even been together for that long" I told her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea? You two obviously love each other and I personally think it would bring you two closer together and you can have your private time" she said with that look in her eyes "Look Hermione you need to talk to Ron so you can sort out your insecurities" she said and for someone so young she made so much sense, why didn't I think of that? Just talk to him.

We sat in the bedroom neither of us speaking, we were just sitting there looking at each other. I had said to Ron that we needed to speak when we got home and I think he is starting to worry "Ron I was thinking about what you said, about living together, you don't think that it's too soon? We haven't been together that long and I don't want to rush this by jumping into things" I said.

He looked down at the ground that had suddenly became interesting "If you don't want us to live together then I understand but..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked deep into my eyes "I love you and I think we could make it work" he stated and with that said he got up from the bed which we were sitting on and he went to the door.

"It's not that I don't want to live with you. I am living with you here but I don't want us to rush things by getting our own place, I know the shop is doing well but I still don't think we would be able to afford it" I told him "Please don't be mad Ron" I pleaded.

He smiled softly at me and leaned in to kiss the top of my head "I'm not" then he left the room and I heard him walk down the wooden steps and couldn't help but feel that he was mad at me.

I did want to live with him that is why I live here with his family so I can be near him but I think living together on our own would ruin us, I mean we wouldn't talk to anyone else just each other and we would eventually run out of things to talk about where as here as there are so many people here you don't have to worry about that.

Ron's POV

I went into the kitchen and sat at the dinner table waiting for mum to serve dinner "You're going to be waiting for a little while Ron it's still cooking" mum said and turned back to dinner then turned back a few moments later "Are you OK Ron dear? You seem distracted" she said and sat down next to me.

"Well the thing is mum I thought about what you was saying, how tiring it was having so many people living here so I thought I'd make it easier on you, I asked Hermione to move out with me and to get our own place but she doesn't want to so now I don't know if it's something I've done wrong or maybe she just doesn't love me like I thought she did... I'm just really confused. Women are just so difficult to understand!" I said frustrated and banged my head on the table.

Mum put her arm around my shoulder "Hermione is a smart girl and I know she loves you dearly, I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to move out... that isn't what I meant and women are always thinking and over analysing things, do you want me to speak to her?" she asked and I just nodded in response.

Just then I heard footsteps and seen Hermione standing there with tears running down her cheeks "Ron can we talk?" she questioned and I looked at mum who left the kitchen so we could speak in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Life After Hogwarts - Chapter 4 - Ron's POV

We sat down next to each other at the kitchen table and I waited for her to say something but she didn't which confused me because I thought she wanted to talk? If you wanted to talk you wouldn't sit there in silence "Hermione you wanted to talk" I stated to her and held her hand above the table.

She smiled softly at me with tears still rolling down her face "Ron even if I wanted to move out of here and live with you somewhere we couldn't afford it, yes the shops been doing good but with school starting again soon we're going to be losing a lot of business until the christmas holidays, it is so expensive to live on our own and we just don't have the money at the moment. I love you so much and I would love for us to live on our own and I know it doesn't seem like it but I can't wait for us to start our own life together in a new place, it's going to be the next chapter in our book" she had stopped crying and was now gripping my hand hard, I could see the truthfulness and passion in her eyes that convinced me that she was telling the truth.

I leaned forward and kissed her "I love you too Hermione and I want you to be comfortable and happy, I understand about the money situation but I have got some money saved up obviously not enough to buy somewhere but its a start" I explained to her and she kissed me passionately.

By the time dinner was ready me and Hermione were back to normal and our disagreement was well and truly forgotten about, it was nice to have everyone around the dinner table laughing and joking as if there was nothing wrong but of course there was, Fred was dead and dad was facing losing his job because they are cutting his department and they may not be able to find somewhere else to put him that will keep him happy and then on top of all that there were still some of Voldermort's followers alive, they could still find us and attack us if they wanted to but this time we'll be ready for it.

Hermione put her hand on my knee under the table and smiled at me "You OK?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah everything is fine... for now" I smiled at her and joined in a conversation with Harry and Ginny about Quidditch.

Errol flew into the kitchen window, as her normally does, Ginny went and got the letter off him and handed it to dad "Arthur it must be important if they're sending letters out at this time" mum said to him.

We all knew it was from work telling him if he had a job or not, he smiled at us all and opened his letter "Dear Mr Weasley I am delighted to inform you that the ministry has decided to keep the department of misuse of muggle artefacts open and your job still remains, there have been many reports of a wizard that has a flying car and it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Please be in the office at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for the details" he let out a huge sigh and we all clapped and cheered.

It was no secret that our family didn't have a lot of money but if dad lost his job then we would be off a lot worse than we are now, mum had suggested getting a job but dad refused and said that he was the father and husband and it was his job to bring the money in to put food on the table and clothes on our backs. Of course me, Harry and Hermione had been giving my mum some 'rent' money as Hermione called it so we earned our keep and it made me happy I knew mum had some money from us and I also told her that if she needed any I would happily give it to her.

Dinner ended and everyone started getting ready for bed but I had other things on my mind so when Hermione came into my room at midnight I put a spell in the door to lock it drunk a cup full of nasty potion that my dad had given me to _stay safe _and I practically pounced on her as she came and sat on the bed, I ravished her neck and started moving lower and lower down until I reached the top of her shorts that she wore to bed.

It didn't take long for our clothes to come off and get discarded on the floor around my room, she laid beneath naked staring at me with lust in her eyes, she smiled and flipped us over so she was on top of my naked body "This time I'm in control" she whispered seductively into my ear which made me more aroused then she lowered herself onto me.

As she moved up and down in a rhythm I couldn't hep but watch as her perfect breasts moved with her and it made me that much more exciting.

We released at the same time and she fell on the bed next to me with her head and hand on my chest panting "Wow" was all she said.

I put my arms around her and tried to steady my breathing "Wow is right" I stated and placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you" I said.

She looked up at me and smiled the best smile ever and repeated the words "I love you" she placed a kiss on my chest then put her head back where it was and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Hermione's POV

I awoke the next morning to people shouting so I looked to my left but the bed was empty, Ron was already up. I put some clothes on and went down to the kitchen where Ron was sitting at the table and Mrs Weasley was shouting at him and pointing her finger at him I cleared my voice to make my presence known and Mrs Weasley looked up at me "Hermione dear sit down" I did as I was told and sat next to Ron.

She took a deep breath "I know you are teenagers in love and everything and whatever you two do in your own time is up to you as long as your safe but I will not have you two having sex at midnight waking everybody up" she stated and looked at me as if I was the devil who had corrupted her son.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Weasley we just... got ahead of ourselves is all and I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again" I told her.

"I know what it's like to be your age and in love so I know what is going on but just not in this house OK?" she said and left the kitchen without another word.

"Well that was embarrassing" Ron said.


	5. Chapter 5

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 5 – Hermione's POV

When I woke up I looked over and seen Ron still asleep and snoring, he looked cute with his hair falling over his eyes and looked as if he didn't have a care in the world but then when he wakes he will have the frown lines on his forehead and he won't have the shine in his eyes like he used to... before the war, I placed a kiss on his cheek then got out of bed and went down to help Mrs Weasley with breakfast and Ginny and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen making breakfast.

Finally half an hour later I heard footsteps coming down the wooden stairs and Ron's head popped round the corner and he took a seat at the table, Mrs Weasley put plates around the table for everyone and cups that she filled with orange juice but breakfast wasn't ready quite ready yet, Harry came down the stairs and smiled at Ginny as he sat down next to Ron.

"C'mon 'Mione I'm hungry" Ron said to me like I was his own personal house elf.

I turned to face him with a scowl on my face "Don't you speak to me like a house elf Ronald Weasley, you will get your breakfast when it's cooked and if you can't wait that long then you can get up and make it yourself" I said to him in an angry tone which I had never used in front of Mrs Weasley.

He looked down at the table and I turned back to Ginny and Mrs Weasley who were both smiling at me and Mrs Weasley winked at me. When breakfast was ready and everyone was sitting down at the table I made sure Ron was the last person at the table to get the food put on his plate and I sat on the other side to Ron at the table.

Ron looked at me whilst he ate his breakfast and smiled at me but I looked away and started a conversation with Mrs Weasley who was sat next to me "What are your plans for the day Hermione?" she asked me.

"Nothing I'm free today, I was thinking of helping you doing the washing up as I know how hard it is to do it all on your own" I told her and she smiled at me.

Ron butted in our conversation "Actually Hermione I was thinking that maybe me and you could do something together today... just me and you" he stated.

"No I'm busy" I stated and put my empty plate into the sink.

Ron's POV

Hermione and mum started cleaning the kitchen together and I went to my room and got all my dirty clothes and put them in the wash pile to be cleaned and I cleaned my room up a little but I soon became bored and wished that me and Hermione were out together today on our own and spending time together.

I didn't mean to upset her this morning I only meant it as a joke but she took it like I was trying to slave her when I didn't mean for her to take it like that, I went back into the kitchen and seen her sitting at the kitchen table writing on a piece of parchment, mum was absent from the kitchen "You OK?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and folded up the piece of parchment "Ron we need to talk about some things" she stated and I sat down next to her "The way you spoke to me this morning was disgusting, you were speaking to me as if I was your own personal house elf and I will not have you speak to me like that. You might speak to your mother like that and she may do things when you ask but I won't, if breakfast isn't ready then you wait for it like everybody else. If you want me to be in a relationship with me Ron then you treat me with respect do you understand?" She looked at me dead in the eyes waiting for me to reply.

"Hermione I honestly didn't mean for you to take offence to that stupid comment" I took her hands in mine "I only meant it as a joke and I know you're not my slave, you're my girlfriend and I do respect you... I respect you a lot and I mean that" she nodded.

"Thank you; I appreciate that" she stated and she leaned on my shoulder, I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head "So... Your mum said that she didn't need any help with anything for the rest of the day and I was thinking of going to see my parents and have dinner with them, maybe you should come with me and meet my parents as my boyfriend" she suggested.

Go and have dinner with Hermione's parents? As her boyfriend? They seemed really nice when I met them in Diagon Ally but then I was only Hermione's twelve year old friend but now I'm her boyfriend "Erm... would they mind me going?" I questioned.

"Actually my parents have wanted us to go to dinner for a little while but I've been putting it off, they really want to meet you" she said.

An hour later we stood outside Hermione's parents house and I kept looking down at my clothes and Hermione said that I looked fine "Ron honestly you look fine" I looked down again at my jeans and dark blue jumper.

I sat at the dinner table in Hermione's parents house and her father sat opposite me and Hermione staring at me with a look on his face that didn't make me feel that comfortable "So Mr Weasley, Hermione told us that you lost your brother in the battle, I'm sorry to hear that. How are your family coping with the loss?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat "Well obviously my parents and George took it the worst but we are all gradually starting to heal" I told him and he nodded.

"Hermione can you go and help your mum in the kitchen I want to speak to Mr Weasley alone for a moment" she nodded and left the room so it was just me and her dad. "Mr Weasley..." he started.

"Please call me Ron" I said before he could continue.

"Ron. I wanted to speak to you alone so I understood your intentions for my daughter, I've been 18 years old and I know what boys your age think about whether they are wizards or humans because I don't want her to come home pregnant and alone, do you understand?" he questioned.

I looked at her dad and nodded "Sir it's not like that between us. I love Hermione so much and I would lay down and die for her if I had to and if anything like that happened... not that we would be that silly... then I wouldn't leave her or anything like that I'd be there" I told him trying not to let him know what me and Hermione get up to.

"I hope you can support my daughter and give her everything that she needs and wants" he said.

"Well the shop is doing well and I think soon we could afford a place of our own and move out of my mum's" I told him.

"Live with Hermione... on your own with no one there to supervise you" he started to sound a little angry.

"Yes live together... on our own. We love each other and I think that we are ready for that and so does Hermione, we have spoken about it" I informed him, his face started to go red in the face which mum does when she's angry.

Just then the door opened and Hermione and her mum came in with the food on multiple plates and laid then in the middle of the table, Hermione resumed her seat next to me and smiled at me "Everything OK?" she asked me.

"I don't know" I whispered to her and her smile dropped off her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 6 – Hermione's POV

We left my parents house and walked down the road and Ron seemed quiet and he had been quiet since he had that little talk with my dad and I did ask him when my parents took the plates into the kitchen and he just said that I wasn't to worry about it and to forget it but Ron seemed scared, I hope my dad didn't scare him off or anything "Ron please talk to me, what did my dad say to you?" I pleaded with him and tried to grab his hand but he moved it away.

"Hermione I've been thinking, you know I wanted to be an Auror? Well I've been thinking maybe I should go and apply to go to a training camp... It would be more money for our future in the long run and like you said school is opening back up soon and we'll lose customers so we won't need so many people" he stopped walking and so did I, he looked me in the eyes and was waiting for my response.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to leave me to go to camp for a year and it did make sense as it was more money "Ron let's talk about this when we get back to your mums house OK?" I suggested and he nodded, I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me.

When we did get back to the burrow me and Ron went straight to his room and we put a charm on the room so no one could listen in "Hermione what do you think? I need you to talk to me" he said.

"Ron I don't know what to think, your right it would be better financially for us in the long run but I don't want you leaving me for a year to go to camp and I think you have fought enough death eaters to last you a life time, why do you want to go against more? I'm worried about you Ron" I stated.

He sat on the edge of the bed "Hermione this is what I want, I've always wanted this why can't you be happy for me and support me on this, please Hermione think about this... think about our future" he said.

"I am thinking about our future Ron! What if we have children and then I have to tell them one day that a dark wizard has killed their dad. Ron please don't do this just stay at the shop and live a happy life together without the constant danger of being killed..." Ron looked down at the floor.

Ron stood up and wiped his face to wipe away what I thought was tears "Hermione please just support me in this because it's what I want. If it was you who needed support in something like this I would give it to you because that's what you do for the people you love" he started sounding angry and annoyed.

"Ron don't start. What did my dad say to you whilst you were speaking to him on your own? Tell me what he said to you to make you think like this, like working at the shop isn't good enough" I shouted at him.

"He didn't say anything that didn't need to be said, he wanted to make sure that I would be able to look after you and give you everything you want and need, the shop is going to lose money when Hogwarts re-opens but if I get a job as an auror then it will be permanent, we'll have the same income every month" he was getting more angry and more upset "I'm going for a walk" he stated and left the room.

I ran down the stairs after him and everyone in the house was looking at us "Ron don't run away, we need to talk about this" I shouted to him "Ron!" I shouted when he didn't turn around and I ran after him out of the burrow and to the ground "Ron!" he stopped walking and I approached him.

"Hermione just leave me alone for a little while please, I want to think on my own OK" he said to me and carried on walking away.

Ron's POV

Why won't she support me in this? This is what I wanted and it would be better for our future, she said herself that when school re-opens we won't have half the customers we have now and it's going to be like that until Christmas then it will be like that again until the summer. If I get a job as an auror then I will have a permanent income and I could shower her with gifts and give her everything she wants and needs... and more. I was doing this for her, why can't she see that?

I walked around the grounds of the burrow for about twenty minutes then decided to go back to the house and speak to Hermione again, everyone knew we were arguing and I had to apologise to my mum for the shouting.

When I got to the house everyone looked at me "There's something she needs to tell you" Ginny whispered to me when I got to the stairs.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room where Hermione sat on the bed crying "Ginny said you needed to tell something" I said and sat next to her.

She took a deep breath and took her hands in mine "Ron tell me you love me no matter what... you won't flip out or anything" this instantly made me really nervous.

"You know I love you no matter what, I can't promise about the not flipping out thing. You know what I'm like" I told her and she nodded.

"I think... I... I don't know for sure but... I don't know how to say this. Ron. I... I think I might be pregnant" she blurted out and I froze "I knew you would take it bad" she stated and put her head down and looked at the floor "I'm sorry Ron I thought we were careful but obviously not careful enough. I'm sorry Ron" how did this happen?

Hermione sat there next to me and put her hand on mine "I'm the one who's sorry 'Mione. I should have taken extra care or something, what makes you think you are?" I asked her.

"Well I've missed my period this month and I have been sick the last couple of days... I'm going to my family doctor tomorrow morning and I would like for you to come with me. I don't want to be on my own for this Ron" she said and laid her head on my shoulder "What if I'm pregnant Ron?" she questioned and looked at me waiting for an answer.

I took both her hands in mine and looked deep into her eyes "Then I will be there for you and out baby Hermione, I will do right by you... and the baby" I stated and kissed her on the lips.

As I kissed her I felt something wet on my lips and pulled away to see her crying, I grabbed her and laid down on my bed taking her into my arms, she laid her head on my chest and sobbed. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her feel better at the moment so I let her cry and just hugged her so she knew that I was there. I hoped she knew that I would always be there for her and our baby if she was pregnant, even if we split up one day if she or the baby needs something then I will provide it for them.

Half an hour later she had stopped sobbing and sat up on the bed and put her hand over stomach "It's so weird to think that our baby could be growing in here" she said "Oh what are our parents and family going to say Ron. Your family are struggling to feed the mouths that are here already and that's with us paying rent money to your parents, how are we going to feed another mouth?" she questioned.

"We'll manage Hermione, we always do" I told her and kissed her "Lay down with me and get some sleep OK? It's been a bit stressful" I said and she nodded and laid back down with me again, I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest and soon enough she was fast asleep.

I couldn't sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 7 – Hermione's POV

I woke up when I felt the bed move for the millionth time, Ron hasn't been able to sleep and I know why. We get our test results this morning that will tell us whether me and Ron are expecting a baby or not and to be honest I couldn't sleep well either "Ron are you OK?" I asked him quietly as it was dark outside and everyone is probably asleep.

"I'm scared" he stated and I turned to look at him he didn't look himself "I know I said we would manage but I'm not sure 'Mione I mean it's a baby! They need everything and we don't have everything and what if I'm bad at it or something and our child hates me? What if I screw up?" he asked worriedly.

I cuddled into him a bit more "Ron our child will never hate you, you will be an amazing dad and before we start worrying about all this stuff let's find out the truth first OK? I mean I might not be, like the Doctor said I might not have had my period because of stress and let's be honest we've just come back from fighting a war and the sickness thing... I might have eaten something that doesn't agree with me" I explained to him and felt him start rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"Come on, the post will be here any minute and I want to get it before my mum or someone gets it" we swung our legs out of the bed and went down stairs where Ginny held out an envelope to me which I took before anyone else had a chance to see it but it was to late.

"Who's that from dear?" Mrs Weasley asked me.

"Just mum and dad, probably asking when me and Ron are going to visit again" I said and smiled at her, she believed my answer and me and Ron sat down at the table next to each other and started our breakfast "Hurry up" I whispered to Ron, I had finished mine and he was taking forever to finish which isn't like Ron. He's trying to put it off.

When he finally finished his breakfast we went upstairs again and put the letter down on the bed and looked at it "Our future is in that letter" Ron whispered to me. Thanks. I picked it up with an annoyed sigh and opened it;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Following your appointment on Thursday we sent the samples off to the lab and the results came back positive, you are pregnant and we would like you to know your options. _

_Inside I have put some information packs about the different options and pre-natal classes which may interest you, if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to phone or call in. _

_I have booked you in for an ultrasound to time your pregnancy that is on the 22__nd__ of December 2012 at 14:00, the ultrasound will be at St Marys Maternity Ward._

_Yours Sincerally_

_Dr Megan Reed_

I sat down on the bed and put my hand over my stomach and sighed... then cried. Ron just stood there frozen "Ron say something" I said through my sobs.

"There's nothing to say Hermione, our teenage life is over" he shook his head "I'm gonna go and get some air, please don't follow me. I won't be out long OK?" he told me and left without giving me a chance to say goodbye to him.

Ron's POV

I walked slowly down the stairs and seen my mum cleaning in the kitchen, she turned around when she heard me and smiled at me "Everything OK dear?" she asked, I didn't trust myself to speak to I just nodded and went out into the garden where Harry and Ginny were sitting in the grass talking and laughing with each other.

I tried to go past them without them noticing but Ginny seen me "Ron! I seen the envelope, it was the results wasn't it?" she asked me. Her and Harry had caught up to me and made me stop walking by standing in front of me "She's pregnant isn't she?" she asked and again not trusting my voice I nodded "What are you two going to do?" she questioned.

"Ginny there isn't a lot that I can do is there? The doctor sent her some information things about her 'choices' but she spoke to us about them when we went and seen her so I know what they packs say. It's up to Hermione what she wants to do, it's her body" I told them.

"Yeah but the baby belongs to both of you so you need to decide something together that your both happy with" Harry explained "Ginny go and speak to Hermione, I want to speak to Ron OK?" he said, Ginny nodded and went into the house and Harry pulled me further away in case anyone tried to listen in "You need to sit down with Hermione and speak to her about this, running away isn't the answer Ron. She needs you right now more then you have ever needed her and you run away... what's she going to think? What do you want?" he asked.

We sat down in the grass "To be honest with you mate it hasn't actually sunk in yet, I don't know what I want or what to think. I thought me and her were more careful then this but apparently not... Harry please tell me you and Ginny are... being safe... I don't like having the thought of you two sleeping together but I know you are I'm not an idiot but be safe and stuff OK?" I explained to him.

"Yeah we are don't worry about that, you're not going to be uncle Ron anytime soon" he said with a laugh.

"It's not Uncle Ron I'm worried about becoming, its daddy Ron" I laid back in the grass.

Hermione's POV

The door knocked to the room and threw the letter under the pillow before telling them to come in but it was only Ginny and she smiled softly at me which meant that she had seen Ron and he had told her about our news, before I had a chance to stop I just started crying again and Ginny came over and hugged me "What am I going to do?" I asked her through my tears "Ron hates me and your mum is going to kill us and I just... I don't know what to do Ginny" I told her.

"What do you want to do? What will make you feel better?" she asked me.

"I know I couldn't bring myself to abort the child and I can't give it up for adoption because it's a witch or wizard and if it ends up with a muggle family there could be serious consequences. I know Ron will probably ask me to have an abortion but I just can't do it..." I trailed off and looked down at the information packs telling me all my options and what to do about them.

"You and Ron need to decide something that will make both of you happy" she explained to me.

About an hour later Ron came back and Ginny left leaving me a Ron to talk alone but we didn't talk we just sat there next to each other for about half an hour then Ron decided to speak "I'm going to go to an Auror Camp, we need money for this baby and we don't have much we need a stable income" he said.

"So you're going to walk away and let me go through the pregnancy on my own and the birth and the first few months... thanks Ron" I said sarcastically I stood up and took a few steps away from him "I know your scared but so am I. This is when I really need you are your just going to walk away and leave me to do it on my own? You're a coward Ron, a coward. I think I'm going to go back home" I stated and started to get me suitcase down from the top of his wardrobe.

"Hermione don't do this. I'm not a coward I'm just trying to do what's best for us and the baby and I'm not running I'm doing this so our baby can have everything, it will be a camp close to here in case I need to get back, they let you come home for things like this... this is your home" he said.

"No it isn't. My home is in London with my parents not here with your family, should we tell your mum before I leave? Or before you go away to camp?" I asked him packing my things.

"How about after the scan?" he questioned and I nodded in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 8 – Ron's POV

I helped Hermione down the stairs with her suitcases and mum looked at us worriedly, she was about to say something when I just shook my head and walked out the back door with Hermione and her suitcases "Do you really have to do this?" I asked her pleading with her to stay, it's not like I was going away forever... just for a year and they will let me home for the birth and stuff surely because I wouldn't want to miss it "C'mon stay here" I pleaded with her again.

She shook her head at me "No Ron. If I'm going to be doing this on my own then I might as well go home to my parents house where I will be able to get the help I need and before you say anything I don't want your mum to help me, she has enough on her plate and... I just want my mum" she said to me and placed a light kiss on my lips "I love you but I need to do this, I'll write soon" then she picked up her bags and apparated to her parents house.

I wiped my eyes and walked back in the house "What the hell is going on?" mum asked as I closed the back door behind me "Where's Hermione gone? Why didn't she say goodbye? Have you two fallen out? What's happened?" she questioned.

"Hermione's gone back to her parent's house for a little bit; she said she wants to be with her mum after our argument about me going off to an auror training camp... mum I can't tell you everything right now and I need you to trust me because I will tell you all of it soon I promise. Don't cook me any dinner because I'm not hungry" and before she could reply to my statement I practically ran up the stairs into my room where I locked the door and charmed it so no one could hear my sobs on the other side.

She actually left. I have no idea what is going on between us now, is she still my girlfriend or is she the teenage girl who I knocked up? I thought when the war ended that all my complications in life where going to end but that just seemed to be the beginning of the problems. She is pregnant with my baby and she just leaves because I want to make a better life for our child, I'm trying to be a responsible adult but she just throws it back in my face and I get that she's stressed but so am I and she doesn't need to take it out on me. She could have said bye to my mum and thanked her for everything she's done for her but she didn't even look her way.

I picked up the picture on my nightstand of me and Hermione two weeks after the war had ended, we were so happy and worry free and that night was one of the best nights of my life because me and Hermione lost our virginities to each other which we didn't plan at all we were just in my room kissing and stuff then things got heated and before you knew it me and Hermione were having sex... it was amazing but I was so worried that I hurt her but she said she was fine.

It felt amazing to be the one that Hermione trusted enough to take her virginity and it felt amazing to have sex with her; Seamus told me once that when a girl has a lot of sex then she goes all... lose... it doesn't feel as good as it did but with Hermione it just felt like the first time all over again and we fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other, the best bit about having sex with Hermione was the way she would whisper she loved me when we finished.

Looking it at reminded me what I fought for in the war, freedom, I fought to be able to have a life full of freedom and now I'm going to be tied down with a baby and I know it's not Hermione's fault, it's both of our faults but part of me blames her like it's her fault.

Hermione's POV

It's been three weeks since I left the burrow and to be completely honest I miss it and here with my parents doesn't feel like home, the burrow does although I must admit my parents took the news better then Ron's parents did.

_FLASHBACK_

_I grabbed Ron's hand as we sat down opposite his parents who were looking at us waiting for an explanation to my rude leaving and why Ron has been acting strange, Mrs Weasley told me that Ron hasn't been eating properly since I left and a huge surge of guilt went through me._

_"Mum I know you're going to freak out and I am begging you not to, you just need to listen and then when Hermione goes you can shout at me and scream all you like OK?" Ron said to her._

_"Why on Earth would I want to scream and shout at you?" she asked confused._

_"Mum... Hermione is... well you see... Hermione is... pregnant... with my baby" he told her and all was silent for a few moments._

_"WHAT?!" she shouted and stood up in anger "Arthur I thought you said you had this conversation with him about being safe and having the right potions and stuff... What the hell where you two thinking not being safe, Ron I thought you were spoke to about this" poor Mrs Weasley looked so confused._

_Ron handed his mum the sonogram of the baby "That's our baby mum" he stated and pointed out the small blob on the picture "The doctor says she's seven weeks pregnant going by the length and other stuff, I couldn't understand all his medical talk" he seemed so nervous, he was sweating and stuttering when he spoke._

_Mr Weasley looked at the sonogram and looked at us "Ron I can't say I am not disappointed in you because I am... very disappointed and you Hermione. You're supposed to be the smart one out of you lot, the one who always played on the safe side" he said._

_I nodded "I'm really sorry this happened" I couldn't look them in the face so I looked down at my hands instead._

_"I cannot believe this! You are just children yourselves, how do you expect to pay for this child? Where are you going to be living because you are not living here, do you understand? You two do not know how to raise a child! What do your parents say about this Hermione?" she asked, red in the face from anger, her vain in the middle of her head popping out slightly._

_"We haven't told them yet, we're going to tell them after we have finished here" I stated "Mr and Mrs Weasley I am really sorry that this has happened but me and Ron can do this, we've done a lot worse and I know we can manage with a little bit of help here and there, we need parents like you two to guide us into doing this right because I think you two have raised seven amazing children and if mine and Ron's child is half as good as yours then I can be happy" I smiled at her and her face softened for a millisecond._

_"How about you two go and tell Hermione's parents let your mum calm down a little OK?" they left the living room without another word leaving us alone._

_End Of Flashback_

His parents are still not really talking to me and it's been over a week, I'm getting worried that they are going to stop me going to the burrow to see Ron and the rest of the family. I picked up the sonogram off my bedside table and smiled at it, it was Ron and mines baby that we made together... out of love.

Ron was going away in two days to training camp and he had told them of our situation and they said he can come home for the birth and have a couple of days at home to bond then he had to go back for the last couple of months when I will be on my own like I will have been for most of the pregnancy and I see why Ron is going away but can't he wait till the baby is a little older so I'm not doing the hard stuff on my own.

We also had to find somewhere to live because my parents said I can still until I give birth but I need to find somewhere else to go, they said they don't want a baby to overrule their house and the Weasleys said we couldn't live there with the baby because they don't want a baby living there either, Ron said to ask Harry if we could stay at Grimmauld Place until we find somewhere more permanent but I don't want Harry's charity.

This was a mess!


	9. Chapter 9

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 9 – Ron's POV

As I got out of bed I seen my trunk sitting by the door all packed and ready to go and part of me wanted to send them an owl and tell them I had changed my mind and that I wasn't going but I knew that I had to do this to have a better future for my child and Hermione, I was hoping that when I had a job as an auror I could save some money then buy Hermione a ring and ask her to marry me... I hope she says yes.

I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast and everyone was already down there waiting for me sitting at the table, I sat in between Harry and Fred it seemed the safest option "Morning mum" I said to her.

"Morning" she said not looking at me and put a plate of food in front of me "Your father should be home soon" she told us as we started eating our breakfasts "He wanted to see you off Ron... Hermione is coming here too, she said she'd be here by eleven" she turned back to the washing up then a few seconds later she mumbled something about the bathroom and left the kitchen.

Ginny looked at me "Well I'm the golden child now... thanks Ron" she teased and I rolled my eyes at her "She's been like this with all of us since you told her the news, it's not my fault you and Hermione couldn't have safe sex and she got knocked up" she said and carried on eating her breakfast.

"Thanks Ginny I now know where to go when I want someone to make me feel better" she smirked at me "Harry could I talk to you about something in private when you have a minute?" I asked, he nodded but I knew Hermione was going to kill me for this, she said she didn't want Harry's charity but it isn't charity we would be paying him rent and stuff.

After breakfast me and Harry went outside away from prying ears "Erm... the thing is Harry... mum said we can't live here when the baby's born and Hermione's parents said we can't live there either so I was wondering if we could stay at Grimmauld Place... just until we find something more permanent and of course we'll be paying you rent and all that... we're just need somewhere" I know I sounded quite rude asking if we could live there but I didn't have any other option.

He looked at me and smiled "I don't know why you seemed so scared to ask me; of course you can stay there. Me and Ginny spend most of our days there cleaning so it is nearly liveable it just needs a few things done to it... I don't know if Sirius is going to hate me but I have to move his mum's picture into the attack she screams every time there's a noise and it's so annoying and don't worry about Kreacher I'll tell him to be on his best behaviour and his orders will be to do as you ask and when you ask" he smiled at me and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Hermione didn't want me to ask you because she thinks you'll look at us like a charity case so I don't want to tell her until I really have to" I shook Harry's hand "Just because you're my best mate I still want you to be a Landlord which speaking of... how much rent will it be?" I asked worried I might not be able to afford it.

"I'll look up how much you would pay to rent a room the area and because Hermione's pregnant and you're saving to buy things I will make sure you can afford it OK? Don't worry about that" he was a life saver and I will make sure he gets every penny he asks for and I will buy him drinks down the pub forever!

Hermione's POV

I got to the burrow and went straight up the stairs to Ron's bedroom where he was just laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling "Hey" I said softly and laid on the bed next to him "You OK?" I asked him, he didn't answer he just looked at me and kissed me on the lips passionately and I pulled away desperate for air "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm just going to miss you that's all" he said and cuddled me "I want you to write to me every day, I'll write to you too. I just want to know that you and the baby are doing OK and I want to know if there's anything wrong OK. If you want me to come home just tell me and I will be" he stated.

"Of course I will and to be honest Ron I don't want you to go at all... I want you to stay here and we go through this together, what if you miss the birth or something... I cannot do all this on my own I need you here" I told him and laid my head on his chest.

Ron pulled me even closer to him and stroked my hair "Hermione we have spoke about this and I don't want to do it on the day that I'm leaving OK" he said and kissed the top of my head "C'mon let's go downstairs and say our last goodbyes" we got off the bed and went down stairs hand in hand.

When we got downstairs everyone was sitting around and smiled at me, Ginny rushed over and hugged me and started asking how I was and all sorts of questions.

All to soon it was time to take Ron to the train station where he will get on a train to go to Wales where he will meet the rest of the people going to auror training camp and then they will meet their teachers and start training, I grabbed Ron's hand as we walked down the stairs and part of me knew that it would be my last time in this house for a long time. I can't exactly pop in and out without Ron here can I? It's seems a bit rude and it's not like Mr and Mrs Weasley are my biggest fans at the minute, I know Mrs Weasley thinks that I have corrupted her son.

At the train station everyone said their goodbyes and left me and Ron to say our own goodbyes "I want to know everything that happens OK? Good and bad, I want to know and when you get another sonogram I want you to send me a copy of the picture OK?" I nodded through my tears "I love you" he whispered and kissed my lips.

"I love you too Ron" I hugged him tight and didn't want to let go but I knew I had to "I'll write every day I promise" I kissed him again and he let go... I watched him walk onto his train where he smiled at me and got on the train and disappeared from sight.

An arm came around my shoulders and I looked up to see Mr Weasley "I promised Ron that I would look after you two whilst he was gone" he told me and we started walking away together back to the rest of the family, Mrs Weasley didn't even look at me and Ron said she would come around eventually but I really doubted it.

I had a strange feeling that our child was going to be having two different parties on their birthday, there would be one for my family and one for Ron's because Mrs Weasley wouldn't actually allow me in her house ever again after today, I'm sure she only allowed me here because Ron was here but now he's gone she can tell me to never go to the burrow ever again.

When I go home I got a pen and a piece of paper and started writing my letter to Ron which he will get tomorrow;

_Dear Ron,_

_I just have so much going through my head right now and I don't have anyone to talk to and I'm scared that I am going to crumble! My mum and dad left the paper on my bed on the house renting pages and your mum will probably never let me set foot in the burrow ever again, she obviously thinks that I corrupted her baby and it's all my fault we are in this mess._

_What are we going to do about this living situation? We can't actually afford to live anywhere and I know we want to live together when you get home but I don't think we can, I might tell my mum that me and you are not going to live together and see if she lets me stay here for a little longer._

_I want you to know how much I love you Ron_ _and we will live together eventually but right now I just don't think that we can afford it right now, you can come round to my parents everyday and stay for as long as you like, I'm not going to stop you seeing your child Ron._

_I love you so much and I will write soon I promise._

_Hermione _

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 10 – Ron's POV

I looked over the letter that Hermione sent me over and over again and couldn't help but feeling hurt, she didn't want to live with me and to me it felt like an excuse so that she didn't have to move in with me. I don't think it would be that much different from us living at the Burrow except it would just be us two and the baby not my whole family and Harry there, I looked over the letter again and felt the tears well up in my eyes but somehow I managed to stop them falling down my cheeks.

"You alright?" my new roommate James asked me, I just shrugged and looked over the letter again "Something happen with your girl?" he asked.

I put the letter down and sat up on my bed facing him "You know she's pregnant and we were going to live together and stuff... well she has now decided that she is not going to move out of her parents house and live with me. It seems to me that she's thinking of excuses not to live with me, we had a conversation about living together before she got pregnant but even then she wasn't keen on the idea... I just have no idea what's going on with her" I explained to him in frustration.

James as a skinny guy and tall and although he wasn't the strongest here at camp he was defiantly one of the fastest "She's a young girl who has discovered she's pregnant and her boyfriend has gone away to work, he parents are probably the only ones there right now and she doesn't want to leave her comfort zone" he said to me, sometimes I wonder if James really is a guy.

I laid back on my bed "I have no idea what she's thinking half the time and it frustrates me! One minute she's all for us being together forever and all that crap then the next she freaking out and making excuses and I'm starting to get annoyed" I sighed loudly "Sometimes I wonder if the stress is worth it" I said and regretted it the second I said it.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes "Our girlfriends are supposed to drive us crazy and make us work for them, don't give up on her. You both knew this situation was never going to be easy so don't give up just yet. Now go to sleep we get woken up at 5am!" I heard James' bed shuffle so I knew he was getting comfortable for a night's sleep.

I decided to take this chance to write a letter back to her;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you so much and it upsets me that you don't want to live with me in a place that we can call our own and I know you're going to be angry and upset at me but with everything that happened the other day when I left I completely forgot to tell you that Harry said we can rent the upstairs of Grimmauld Place so you can tell your parents to shove that newspaper where the sun don't shine._

_It's not charity either because he is going to make us pay rent and be a proper landlord, him and Ginny have been cleaning and renovating it so it is liveable and Harry said he will order Kreacher to be good to us and do everything we ask which will come in handy from time to time._

_How about we do a trial basis, when I come home we live together for six months and we don't like it then you can go back to live with your parents and I will go back and live with mine? Let us just give this a try Hermione... I will do anything to keep our little family together._

_Please write back to me when you have a free minute, I know your busy with other things but I would love to hear how you are and how the pregnancy is going, I want to know everything good and bad OK? You can tell me all the gory details of morning sickness and other things OK? I love you and our baby so much and I can't wait to hear from you._

_All my love_

_Ron_

_Xxxx_

I folded the piece of parchment and put it in a envelope and I would send it off first thing tomorrow morning to she should get it by lunchtime and by the time I wake up in a couple of days I should hopefully have a reply from her then I thought: I haven't written to my family yet!

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I am really sorry it has taken me a while to write to you but I have been so busy here getting to know everyone and falling into a routine. I hope I didn't worry you mum and I'm really sorry if I have! Things here are as hard as I thought they would be._

_We get woken up at 5am to do a 5 mile run then we got for a shower and breakfast then we do defensive spell work then flying then lunch then we do another 5 mile run then dinner and a shower then bed then we start it all again the next day, they change the routine once a month so that we don't get to comfortable which I get._

_My roommate is called James and he's a really nice guy! It is weird though having a roommate that isn't Harry but he is nice. He gives good advice and he is a tall skinny boy with no strength but wow he can move fast, he always finishes the run first but I'm a better flyer then what he is so I always beat him at that._

_One of the things I miss at home is the food. We get the basics here and I miss my bacon sandwhiches and all the other nice food that mum makes for me and when I get a home visit it will be one of the best presents to give me! _

_I'm going to sleep now, I love you both so much and I hope you are both OK. Let me know if there is something wrong or anything._

_Ron_

_P.S Mum can you write Hermione a letter and ask her how she is or something I know she would love to hear from you xxx_

Hermione's POV

I woke up and just looked up at the ceiling not really wanting to get out of bed but knowing that I had to because there are things that I need to go and buy for this baby. I know it's early but I would rather have everything ready then leave it to last minute like some people do and I have also got to buy home things as I am going to be living at Grimmauld Place thanks to Ron going behind my back, he knows I'm angry about it but I do need somewhere to live, I was meeting Ginny and Harry today in Diagon Alley so we could go shopping then we were going to the house.

After getting sick, showering, eating breakfast, getting sick again, brushing my teeth and getting dressed I was finally ready to go and I was about to when the front door knocked I sighed and answered it, surprised to see Mrs Weasley standing there with Mr Weasley "Can we come in?" he asked.

They came and sat down in my living room opposite me, I asked them if they wanted a drink or something but they refused, was I in trouble again?


	11. Chapter 11

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 11 – Hermione's POV

They sat opposite me just staring at me for a couple of moments then Mr Weasley cleared his throat "How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Morning sickness but fine apart from that" I told them and Mrs Weasley took left her seat and came and sat next to me "Mrs Weasley..." I began but she cut me off.

"Hermione dear I am so sorry for the way I have acted and I am really sorry for my behaviour, I was just in shock that's all... I thought you and Ron were being safe and taking precautions" she took my hand in hers "Please come back to the burrow, you can live there and then when Ron gets home and gets a job and saves up you can buy your own home... I would never forgive myself if you and the baby were put on the street... Ron would never forgive me" she pleaded with me.

I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me like mothers do their children and I cried "Mrs Weasley I am really sorry about all this mess, we were being safe it's just... I don't know how this happened, thank you for letting me come back" she rubbed my back.

"Let me go and pack my stuff!" I said excited and started to get up off the sofa but Mrs Weasley grabbed my hand and explained that I should wait for my parents to come back and explain it to them instead of them just leaving because they might have been worried about me which I knew they would so I sat back down on the sofa and offered them a drink or some lunch but they declined.

An hour later the door opened my parents came into the living room and they looked in shock at Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting there "Oh hello Arthur, Molly" dad said and shook their hands "What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"Dad I'm going back to the burrow... It's the cheaper option for me right now and Mr and Mrs Weasley have agreed to help me anyway they can and when Ron gets home he's obviously going to come back to the burrow and then we will find our own place" I explained to him.

Dad shook his head "No. It's Ronald Weasley that got you into this mess you are not going back to that place to live with them and become a house wife, you have such a promising future ahead of you Hermione, I don't want this life for you... I want you to become more" dad said.

"No dad me and Ron did this together and you and mum have been trying to get me to move out so now I'm doing that" I explained to him.

After an hour long argument it was finally decided that I did move back to the burrow but mum and dad wanted to speak to Ron when he came home to discuss 'things' dad had stated and it scared the crap out of me, what if dad scared him off? What if Ron decided me and the baby was worth the hassle? I wanted to smack myself for thinking that. Ron is a nice guy and one of the good guys he wouldn't do that and I know that if for some reason me and Ron did split up he wouldn't stop seeing his child.

I put the last of my things into my trunk and dad brought it down and Mr Weasley took it off him and we apparated from my parents living room to the burrows kitchen where Ginny pulled me into a big hug and Harry "Oh I've missed you!" Ginny stated and started asking how I was and how the baby was.

This is what it felt like to be home.

The next morning I woke up and ran to the bathroom so I could get sick, that was part of my daily routine now. The door knocked and Ginny came in "Hey... how you feeling?" she asked and came and sat down on the floor next to me "Do you want me to get you anything?" she questioned as I got sick again.

"No I'm fine, having morning sickness is part of my daily routine now" I smiled weakly at her and Mrs Weasley came into the bathroom with a cup of water for me "Thanks" I said gratefully and took the water off her "I tell you what, when I give birth I will not miss morning sickness and it's going to get worse with back pain, swelling feet and ankles... I hate being pregnant" I stated and all three chuckled.

I got dressed and went downstairs were everyone was sitting down at the breakfast table and I apologised in case they heard me getting sick, that must not be a nice noise to eat your breakfast too "What are your plans for the day?" Mr Weasley asked me.

"I'm not too sure, I wanted to go to that baby shop on Diagon Alley to see what they had but I don't want to buy anything without Ron there in case he doesn't like it" I explained to them.

"I'm sure he'll love anything you buy" Ginny said "How about I come with you?" she asked and we decided to go when we finish breakfast and have a girly day getting baby stuff and have some lunch and just... relax for the day which obviously we haven't done since... I can't remember when.

An hour later we were in a baby clothes shop where I found the cutest little outfit, it was a mini Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor logo on it and a little hat to go with it "Ginny look at this! Look how cute it is!" I exclaimed to her.

She came over and we both decided it was an item we should buy "I cannot believe how small it is, oh my God it is making me want one" she said and laughed.

"No Ginny I think your mum has had enough baby surprises for one year" I said with a laugh.

"I think Harry would have kittens if I told him I wanted a baby or even was thinking about having one and to be honest I don't think it best to get one until we get married... if Harry ever wants to get married. I don't know what he is thinking half the time because he just closes himself off and doesn't speak about anything and it is so frustrating" she said and looked down upset.

I hugged her "I know he is gonna propose and your two are gonna settle down and have your own little family and you will be happy together... I promise"

Ron's POV

I sat at the lunch table but I couldn't eat which was definitely not like me but Hermione and the baby were on my mind and I just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right... there was something wrong and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I went back to my room got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote her a letter;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know this sounds crazy and it is probably just me being paranoid but I was sitting at lunch today and I couldn't eat a thing because I just can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong with you or the baby._

_Please write me back as soon as you can and put all these doubts away_

_I love you so much and cannot wait to see you again, all my love_

_Ron xxx_

I ran to the owlery and gave my owl the letter to fly it to Hermione and as soon as it was done I went back to the cafeteria where everyone was just clearing up and getting ready to back out to do more training.

**I know its short but i have had serious writers block**


	12. Chapter 12

Life After Hogwarts, Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

After a long day of shopping we went back to the burrow to look through all the bags of stuff we brought and I know I said I didn't want to buy much without Ron there but I just couldn't help myself everything was so cute and tiny and I just had to buy it because I knew I would regret it, Ginny brought quite a lot of things as well for the baby and I told her not to but she ignored me and said that she wanted to.

Mrs Weasley came to my room and had a look at all the baby things and when she seen everything she started to get excited and handed me a scarf and a little pair of booties that she had knitted and I hugged her as a thank you, they were a unisex yellow colour and were so tiny "I made all my kids them when I was pregnant and I'm going to do the same for my grandchildren, have you thought of any names yet?" she asked me.

"I like a few names but I haven't run them past Ron yet so I don't know if he will like them but I was thinking, Oscar for a boy and for a girl Millie" I said and Ginny gasped in shock and said she loved them and she thinks Ron would as well "I'll write him a letter soon and tell him the names" I stated and Harry came in with a letter and handed it to me.

Everyone left the room as they all knew it was from Ron, I read over the letter and I couldn't believe how sweet he was, he was worried about me and the baby and wanted me to write him back as soon as possible.

_Dear Ron,_

_ It's sweet that you are worrying about me and the baby but we are both healthy and fine, I have to go to the Drs next week for a blood test to make sure there is nothing wrong with the baby but I'm sure it will be fine so don't be over there panicking about it. The morning sickness is still quite a big thing and seems to be getting worse rather than better but when I go to the Drs next week I'll speak to them about it but I'm sure it's fine so don't worry I will tell you if there is anything wrong I promise._

_There was something I wanted to talk to you about, I have been thinking of names for the baby and you can say no if you want and if there are any names you like then tell me them, you never know your names might be better than mine, I was thinking of Oscar Fred Weasley for a boy and for a girl Millie Grace Weasley. If you don't like them then that's fine we can come up with other names._

_Everyone here misses you and can't wait to see you, I think you need to write to your mum and George they need to hear from you themselves to know that you're OK instead of me telling them all the time that your fine and you will write to them soon._

_Your mum knitted the baby a pair of yellow booties and a yellow scarf for the baby and she seems a lot happier about the baby now that I'm living here and I don't want you to freak out but I went shopping with Ginny today and brought some cute stuff, I brought a mini Gryffindor uniform I cannot wait for you to see it, I can't believe how small it is._

_I'll speak to you soon hopefully, I love you so much and I hope you know that._

_Love Hermione and bump xxx_

Once I had sent the letter off to Ron I went into the kitchen to help make the dinner and we were just about to call everyone down when there was an explosion from outside, I pulled my wand out and harry was next to me in seconds and together we went outside into the yard where we seen death eaters standing there in a line... about 10 of them.

Everyone else was behind us in seconds and Mr Weasley forced me into the house with Ginny saying he didn't want anything to happen to me and the baby or Ginny but I felt like I should be out there fighting like I am so used to doing now, I opened the to hear what was being said... me and Ginny had our wands at the ready just in case.

"We have a message" one of the cloaked figures said "He's back" a bolt of fire was sent into the burrow.

**Ron's POV**

The lights in my room were turned on "Ron wake up!" I looked up to see one of my professors standing above me "Ron you have to go back home now" I woke up properly then, he sat on the edge of my bed "I'm sorry to tell you this but death eaters went to your home last night and set fire to it... your girlfriend and sister was inside at the time, they have been taken to St Mungos hospital and you need to go there now. I have a port key ready and waiting for you now in my office so get up and get ready" he left the room and Jason looked at me in shock.

As I ran out my room with a couple of my things Jason shouted "Good luck, let me know how everything goes" and I ran the fastest I have ever ran in my life to the port key where I ended up at Hermione's bedside.

She looked so fragile, she was covered in burns and had black all over her body and her tounge. My mum grabbed me in a bone crushing hug and showed me the bed next to Hermione's which belonged to Ginny she didn't look as bad and she was awake "Hermione threw herself on me and everything landed on her, I'm so sorry Ron" she said and cried harder and harder.

I hugged her "It's OK Ginny, I don't blame you and you know what she's like" she hugged me back and sobbed, Harry patted my back and I gently handed her over to him and he wrapped his arms around her so tightly "What happened, all I got told was the house was set on fire by death eaters and these two were inside" I told them.

"Me and Hermione had just finished dinner and was about to call everyone when there was a big bang outside, Harry and Hermione went out and the rest of us went out after them, there was about 10 death eaters just standing there in a straight line looking at us all, one said he had a message and blew the house up. Your father, Harry, George and Percy went inside and got the girls out which your father had sent in so they would be safe" mum explained to me.

"What was the message?" I asked.

"He's back... that was all they said but I think we all know who they were on about" Harry stated "I will go to war again and again I will win. I will never let Voldemort win" he said and kissed the top of Ginny's head "I have too much to live for"

After talking for about ten minutes about what had happened a doctor came in and everyone left, even Ginny and he asked me to sit down which I did waiting for the bad news I knew he was about to say "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I'm afraid she lost the baby" that one sentence made me crumble.

He left me alone to sit with Hermione, he asked if I wanted him to tell her but I said I had better do it then I am leaving camp and coming home. I should never have gone in the first place I should of stayed at home with her looked after her properly, maybe if I was there when this happened the baby might still be alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Life after Hogwarts – Chapter 13 – Ron's POV

I got Hermione to our temporary home that Harry has let us use Grimmauld Place and took her straight to bed and brought her something to drink, I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her face she was awake but her face was motionless not the Hermione I know and love it was as if I was looking at a china doll of her I grabbed her hand but she pulled it away from me "Hermione don't push me out we need each other" I told her and grabbed her hand this time she didn't move away instead she squeezed my hand and looked over at me "We need each other to overcome this... it's going to take time but I know we will be OK again" I stated and kissed the top of the head.

"Ron I'm really sorry" she said "Can you come and lay here with me? I don't want to be alone" I laid down next t her she put her head on my chest and her arm across my torso I put my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as I could and we just laid there in silence grieving our own loss in our own way. Hermione was so excited about this baby and so was I, Ginny was telling me in the hospital how she had gone with Hermione shopping and they brought lots of baby clothes and she said that Hermione only spoke about the baby and nothing else.

An hour or so later Hermione fell asleep so I moved her and got off the bed and went down the stairs and seen Harry, Ginny, mum, dad and George sitting on the sofa in silence they all looked at me when I got to the bottom and they looked at me waiting for me to tell them something "She's asleep, she needs space at the moment so if she comes down here don't smother her or anything just let her have her space and give her time to cope with it" I told them and they all nodded.

"How are you dealing with this Ron?" mum asked and pulled me so I was sitting down to her.

"I'm hurt... of course I'm hurt and it's going to take me time to get over it but I need to be strong for Hermione" I answered her and she put her arm around me and hugged me tight "This family has seen too much death and I'm sick of it. What have we done to lose so many people?" I asked no one in particular and stood from my seat and started pacing "I'm sick of all this hurt inside it's never going to go is it?" I asked and looked at mum, she's the only person I can rely on to tell me the truth.

Mum stood up and hugged me and made me put my head on her shoulder "Of course it will be OK again, it's going to take time and yes it's going to be painful but you will get there and when the time is right you and Hermione will have a family of your own... now just wasn't the right time" she said and kissed the top of my head.

There was creaking and I seen Hermione at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with pain in her eyes, everyone left the sitting room and went outside she came over to me and she hugged me and I hugged her back and we both stood there and cried for our loss "Things will be OK again" she stated "We will work through this together, I know we will we just have to speak to each other and be honest with how we are feeling" she looked up into my eyes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Hermione and mum cooked dinner for everyone even though I told her to take it easy but she said she wanted to keep busy and the sooner things got back to normal the better "Dinner's lovely girls" dad stated and Hermione smiled "Molly I have to go the ministry early tomorrow morning they want to speak about what happened the other night... if Voldemort is back then precautions need to be taken" dad stated.

"Dad if he is back what precautions are going to be taken to assure nothing happens like it did last time? Harry told everyone that he was back the last time and he had to go on the run, we can't afford anything like that to happen again" Ginny questioned from across the table, she was right. The last time he came back and we told the ministry nobody believed us and we had to go on the run for nearly a year.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at dad waiting for his reply "Well I'll make sure they believe us and I don't see why they won't... no one has any reason not to believe us we are not going to blow our house up and injure Hermione and you Ginny on purpose and if no one believes me I will make them believe it" dad replied.

Dinner finished me and Hermione went straight back up to our room where we laid down on the bed and cuddled together "Ron do you think that one day we will have a family of our own and we will all be happy and healthy or do you think that Voldemort is back and there's going to be another war and we might not make it through this one?" she questioned me.

"Of course we will have a family of our own one day... if he is back and there is another war we will make it through like we did the last time there is nothing or no one that can tear us apart I promise you" I answered and brought her close to me and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione

I am so lucky to have Ron by my side as I'm going through this he has been great and has been my rock he was doing everything I needed of him cuddling me, telling me everything will be OK, kissing me, telling me it wasn't my fault and just being an amazing man "I love you Ron" I whispered to him and kissed him on the lips "Thank you for being here" I told him. I thought he would of gone back to camp by now I didn't think he would be allowed this much time off as there was so much to do and so much to learn, even though Ron knows most of it from using it in the war against Voldemort and I was so proud of him doing this for me and our future it proves to me that he's serious about us.

"I love you too and you know I'm always here for you" he answered and kissed the top of my head "I've decided that I'm not going to go back to camp dad said he can get me a job at the ministry on a new apprentaship thing they have, I'm going to be working with the auror department so I'm not leaving everything behind and quitting" he told me and we spent the next hour talking about his new work.

Not long after I heard Ron snoring lightly and smiled at his cute face I stroked his face and moved the hair out of his eyes his face was so pale and I know he is normally pale but he was more pale then normal and he was skinnier as well camp looked like it was really taking a toll on him, I'm going to have to get him back to my cuddly Ron and less pale Ron that he was when he left for camp.

When I woke up the next morning I went downstairs where I seen George sitting at the kitchen table on his own "Morning, you OK?" I asked him, he was staring out the window in silence.

"Morning... just having one of them days. How are you feeling? Here sit down and I'll make you something to drink, do you want toast?" he asked and went over to get the bread as I sat down "I've been wanting to speak to you about something anyway, I know what you've been going through has been really hard on you and you must be feeling like crap but you know Ron as well as I do and I just want you to make sure that he is OK too. He isn't going to listen to anyone at the moment but you and he may seem he's being strong now but keep an eye on him when he's on his own, make sure he's eating, make sure he's drinking enough water" George said as he handed me my toast.

I smiled at him "Don't worry George I will make sure that he's OK, we are going to be there for each other and I will make sure that he eats properly. I'll look after him don't worry" I stated and we smiled at each other.

George hugged me for the first time ever and I hugged him back "Your my sister now and he's my brother I'm going to look out for both of you" he left the kitchen I heard him go up the stairs and to his bedroom where the door closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 14 – Hermione's POV

It had been three months since me and Ron lost the baby and we were stronger than ever although we still have our little arguments over the silly things that he does, what the death eaters said was true Lord Voldemort had come back and this time he wasn't half as strong as he was and he doesn't have any horcruxes he is mortal but he has a strong army protecting him and no matter how many times one of his protectors was arrested and they were tortured they never gave up his location which was frustrating Harry had been taken into protection even we didn't know where he was only Kingsley knew where Harry was hidden and that was a good thing, Kingsley would never give up Harry's hiding place.

Ron had gotten a job at the ministry working with his dad so he was mostly gone all day we had decided to close the shop down as it wasn't safe for anyone to work there and not many people were going out shopping with Voldemort back, I hadn't found myself another job yet so I was mainly at home all day helping out Mrs Weasley with the house chores, Ginny was in her last year of Hogwarts and only had a few months left but Mrs Weasley demanded her back every weekend, Ginny wasn't the only one who came back at the weekend most of the students came home at the weekend and it was a hard blow for Hogwarts but the ministry allowed it and the Hogwarts train pulled in at 5pm every Friday evening and left every Sunday evening and 5pm.

Life was all around different for everyone and with Voldemort back the stress levels were going through the roof, Mrs Weasley wanted to keep Ginny at home permanently but Mr Weasley had talked her around after Ginny argued that she wanted to stay at Hogwarts and she felt safe there, she was a good witch and could cast many spells if she was to be attacked but she told me herself that no one walks around Hogwarts on their own even the teachers.

"Hermione dear could you start dinner while I finish this washing, they should be home any minute now" Mrs Weasley asked me, I nodded and went into the kitchen and started making dinner for when Ginny, Mr Weasley and Ron got home (I took a little peek at the clock) which should be in the next 5 minutes.

Five minutes later Mr Weasley opened the door Ron walked in behind him then Ginny I rushed over to Ginny and hugged her and asked her about her week at school, she told me that one of the boys was giving her a little bit of a hard time because Harry had gone into hiding, they were calling him a coward and she was the girlfriend of the coward so she got a little hassle but she had a good group of friends that looked after her and made sure she was alright "You tell me who he is and I'll go and see him" Ron said as he walked past us and went straight into the kitchen "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"It's a surprise and it's not ready yet" I stated and slapped his hand as he went to take a sneak peak at what was cooking, I went back to cooking and asked Ron to set the table and just as an owl flew through the open window "Ron get the letter" I called out and heard him groan.

"It's from Harry!" Ron shouted and we all ran to Ron to hear the letter "Dear Ron, I have just heard news that there are death eaters coming for you and your family and you must go into hiding now, go to Hogwarts where Professor McGonagall is waiting for you she has a secret hiding place for you all. You must all go now and stay hidden there are students are Hogwarts who are working for Death eaters and friends of Malfoy there but there is hiding place underneath the school which has been built in the last couple of months it is ready and waiting for you, don't forget to take George, Percy, Bill and Fleur with you, Hagrid has gone to make sure Charlie is OK and he will get Charlie to write to you both soon I will write as soon as I can but it may not be for a couple months. Can you look after the owl for a little while please, his name is Catapult...? Harry" he finished and we all looked at each other.

"We have just started to make a home here after our other one was blown up and now we have to go into hiding, I don't want to do all of this again Arthur is there nothing you can do?" Mrs Weasley asked her husband pleadingly.

"Ron you stay here and keep an eye on things here I'm going to the ministry and seeing if Kingsley is available if he's not then I'll speak to the minister myself" he took the letter of Ron and left the house.

We all stood there in silence for a few moments but we decided to carry on our evening as normal until we heard back from Mr Weasley so I served dinner and saved some for Mr Weasley and we ate in an uncomfortable silence and I knew everyone was worried about how the evening will progress, I didn't want to have to keep moving, me and Ron could protect this place from a couple of death eaters we didn't need to leave and Mrs Weasley knew some good ones, she killed Bellatrix and Ginny was one of the best people for defensive spells I think Harry has been giving her secret lessons.

Three hours we had to wait until Mr Weasley came back and he was alone he told us that Kingsley wasn't available for him when he got there he was with Harry so he went to see the Minister and he showed the Minister Harry's note and told Mr Weasley that we were to stay put where we were as we were witches and wizards who knew how to look after ourselves and he doubted that Voldemort would come directly to us anyone and if he did we had the floo powder network so we could make a quick escape to the ministry if needed but he will send auror to keep an eye on the place and there will be at least one auror here 24/7 he was somewhere we couldn't see him but close enough that he could come to our aid.

"When will he eventually die for good?" Mrs Weasley cried out.

"We will kill him if we see him and because he's mortal now he should stay dead, he has no powers of any kind so we could stab him with a knife and he will die" Ron said and Mrs Weasley walked up the stairs I'm assuming to go to her bedroom and Mr Weasley followed "Ginny as your big brother I have decided that you are not going to Hogwarts next week, you're staying here with us" Ron stated and walked away to the kitchen.

She smiled at me "Good because I'd rather be here with my family anyway, I'm going to go and write to Percy, Bill and George and let them know what's going on" with that she walked off to her bedroom and I was left alone.

I went into the kitchen where I seen Ron sitting at the dinner table with his head in his hands obviously thinking hard about something, I approached him and stood behind him with my hands on his shoulders "Everything will be OK again I know it we just have to kill him one more time then that's it, it is definitely over for good and we can live our lives properly" I told him, he leaned up and kissed me "I love you Ron, we got through this once we can get through it again I know we can" I kissed the top of his head then sat down next to him at the table.

"I know we can get through this but I wish Harry was back here with us, I don't see why he had to go into hiding he killed Voldemort when Voldemort had powers he doesn't have those now so why can't we go and fight him again? There is something Harry is not telling us and I'm going to find out what it is, you want to help?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Of course I'll help" we smiled and kissed once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 15 – Ron's POV

Two weeks has passed since Harry's letter and there hadn't been an attack aimed at us just yet and if there was we were all waiting for it the Minister had allowed me and dad to do work from home but it was all the paperwork that we hadn't done so it was boring and long it seemed to drag but thankfully I had Hermione here to help me with all the good words to use it was like being back in school again and Hermione was doing my homework for me it brought back good memories of me, Harry and Hermione in the common room just being normal teenagers without all the fighting and everything piled on top it wasn't exactly an easy life in school but it was defiantly easier then it is now.

Ginny was also at home although I knew she would be safe at Hogwarts I wanted her home where I could keep an eye on her and no disrespect to Miss McGonagall at all she was a brilliant headmaster but I want her where I can keep an eye on her she was still my baby sister and I needed to protect her, dad had tried to persuade me to let her go back to school but it was me and mum against dad and Ginny I've learnt over the years that if you have mum on your side then you are more than likely to win and so far we were winning and although I knew Ginny wanted to go back to Hogwarts I was scared for her to be out of my sight if mum hadn't killed Bellatrix during the war then one of Bellatrix's spells would of hit Ginny and she would have died along with Fred.

I looked over at Hermione asleep on the bed beside me you wouldn't believe the amount of stress she has on her shoulders right now by looking at her face she was always on top of things and always made sure others were OK before worrying about herself and I think that's why I love her so much she cares about everyone else and she's got a big heart with lots of love to give plus her being sexy majorly helps!

My bedroom door knocked I said 'Come in' quietly so I didn't wake Hermione but loud enough for the person on the other side to come in, the door opened and in came Ginny holding an envelope "It's addressed to Hermione" he said handing it and I looked over the envelope to see if I recognised the hand writing but I didn't and curiosity got the better of me... she wouldn't mind me opening it would she? I practically tore the letter open and began to read it;

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I know I said I would leave you alone but I just cannot stop thinking about you which I know is bad as you have a boyfriend and I hear you two are very happy together and I know I shouldn't be writing at all because your boyfriend will want to kick my ass and I don't blame him but I heard about he who must not be named and I got worried about you._

_I have some contacts in the UK and they said that your home was blown up by death eaters and you lost the baby you were carrying I am very sorry to hear this terrible news I hope you and your boyfriend have some happy times now, you will be a great mother some day to beautiful children._

_Please write back to me soon I just wish to know that you are OK and know that if you need anything I am just an owl away and I can get you whatever you need, hope you soon_

_Viktor_

Why the hell was Viktor bloody Krum writing to Hermione? How many times can she say no to this guy before he finally gets the message that she doesn't want to speak to him and she's not interested in him what so ever, yeah right was he sorry that Hermione lost our baby he was probably sitting at home praying that it was driving me and her apart but it wasn't so tough shit Viktor Krum because me and Hermione where meant to be and I'm not going to let him come in between us, I tore up the letter and threw it in the bin that laid next to my bed she didn't need to know about this letter.

Hermione stirred a little and cuddled up closer to me putting her head on my belly and her arm across my waist I placed a kiss on the top of her head and suddenly felt guilty about throwing her letter away he said he promised her he would leave her alone so she had already told him to leave her alone and she had made a point to tell him that she had a boyfriend but yet he wrote anyway but I trusted her I didn't need to throw her letter away she wouldn't of replied anyway of that I was sure and she probably would have told me about the letter when she opened it anyway because that was the kind of girl she was, big on trust and hated lies when she wakes up I'll tell her about the letter and how sorry I was.

Hermione's POV

When I woke up from my nap Ron had fallen asleep he was snoring lightly and had his mouth wide open, a fly or spider will go in there one day if he wasn't careful I went down stairs and seen Ginny sitting at the dinner table with some school work in front of her "Do you want some help?" I asked her.

She sighed loudly "Yes please, I've been struggling with this for about an hour now" she stated and I looked over at her assignment;

_Write a five page essay on how women have come up through the ages and their importance to history_

We sat there for another two hours writing her essay and I must say I was proud of it we had done half of it and we decided to take a little break to get a snack and have a drink "So who was your letter from I didn't recognise the hand writing on the envelope" Ginny questioned and I was instantly confused, what letter?

"I didn't get a letter" I told her and she looked at me confused "When was this?" I asked.

"When you were asleep I gave it to Ron" she said, I didn't see any letter when I got up, I went up to my room and looked around for a letter but I couldn't find one I shook Ron till he was awake and questioned him about it "Ron I gave it to you" Ginny argued when Ron said he didn't know about a letter.

Ginny left the room and closed the door behind her "I'm sorry Hermione, yes there was a letter. I didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope so I opened it and read through it and it was from Viktor Krum he said he knew he shouldn't be writing to you as he promised he would leave you alone, he heard you lost the baby and that the house was blown up by some contacts he has in the UK. I ripped the letter up when I finished reading it and don't ask me why I ripped the letter up I just did but I don't see why you're so upset about it it's not like you were going to write back or anything was it? I'm really sorry but I don't see the big deal" he stated to me.

"The point is Ron that was a letter that was addressed to me and whilst I was asleep you opened my letter read my letter then threw my letter in the bin without even letting me see it myself, you can't do things like that Ron it was addressed to me, if I did reply to his letter so what don't you trust me or something? I cannot believe you did this you are crazy!" I stormed out of the bedroom and went down the stairs where I found a pen and a piece of parchment and started writing my return letter to Viktor;

_Dear Viktor..._


	16. Chapter 16

Life After Hogwarts - Chapter 16 - Hermione's POV

_Dear Viktor,_

_I feel really embarrassed telling you this but when your letter arrived at my home I was asleep and Ron received the letter he then opened it and for whatever reason he tore your letter up, I am really sorry for his behaviour it is totally unacceptable of him and he knows he has done wrong... I managedto put some of it back together; _

_I am doing better now thank you and I hope you and your family are well after recent events, thank you for your support in the loss of my un-born child it means a lot that we have your support during this tough time, it was a really bad time for us and we still haven't got over it completely but the wounds are starting to heal but enough about me now._

_I read in a magazine that you have a girlfriend I am very happy for you and I really hope it works out for you, I seen a picture of her she is very beautiful and you make a really nice couple together, will we be hearing wedding bells any time soon or the patter of little feet or are you both still getting to know each other properly? I hope you and your loved ones were not as affected by the war as we were here... Our school was destroyed and they have opened the doors to students but it still needs some work done to it._

_Again I am really sorry for Ron's behaviour I don't know what came over him he knows that we are just friends and what happened between us was years ago he know that I don't think about you like that you are just a friend he is just being very very silly and being really immature._

_I really hope to hear from you soon, stay safe_

_Hermione_

__I sent the letter by owl and went into the kitchen and seen Ron sitting at the table looking into a cup of pumpkin juice feeling sorry for himself with a brooding look on his face, I honestly do not understand why he is so angry about this letter, Viktor is a friend and a friend only "Did you send... Him... A letter back?" He asked me as I was about to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Yes Ron I did, have you got a problem with that? He is a friend offering his support over the loss and making sure I'm OK, what is the problem with that?" I spat at him.

He got up from his chair and stood in front of me looking angry and it scared me "Yes I have a problem with that! You and HIM used to be a thing and now he is sending you letters saying how sorry he is for the loss of our baby but I bet you he is praying to God that it splits us up so he can swoop in and be your knight in shining armour. How would you feel if Lavender wrote me a letter like that and don't say you would be OK with it because you know you wouldn't be OK with it you would be acting how I am now" he shouted.

"Well Lavender isn't going to sending you a letter is she Ron? I can't talk to you when your like this" I stormed up the stairs and went to my bedroom not without slamming the door of course, I'm glad it was only me and Ron in the house at this moment. I cannot believe how he is acting over this it's a stupid letter he's asking how I am and giving his support to us, I am so angry at Ron and I cannot believe how he spoke to me down stairs the way he stood in front of me really scared me I had never seen him like that before and a little part of me thought that maybe he might hit me... Just a small tiny bit of me the thought went as soon as it came I knew he would never do that to me but I was scared

Ron's POV

She was scared of me I could see it in her eyes she was scared of me when I stood up in front of her and I felt so bad about it I shouldn't of done that I as brought up better then that but she was right though it was just a stupid letter, so what if she dated him when she was 14 years old... She's here with ME now she sleeps next to ME she loves ME I don't know why I got so angry over it, stupid letter!

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door to the bedroom but there was no answer so I opened the door slowly and poked my head round the corner and seen her laying on the bed with her back to me I could see her shoulder shaking and knew she was crying, I went over to her and laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her "I'm really sorry Hermione, really sorry I was being stupid and I messed up. I should never have opened your letter in the first place" she turned around and faced me and I seen her face covered in tears, I pulled her closer to me "I'm really sorry... It was a stupid argument and I am in the wrong" I kissed the top of her head.

Ron I can't handle all this right now, I just need to be relaxing right now I am still trying to get over the loss of out baby and there is just so much going on right now and you're getting angry over a stupid letter and I can't handle this stress!" She explained to me for the first time ever and I felt really bad I never knew she was this stressed out about everything and I felt really bad.

"How about we just go away for a week, just us two we can go somewhere and just forget the rest of the world and all the problems we have right now let's just get away" she shook her head "C'mon, Bill and Fleur have gone to see her parents in France for two weeks so we can go there for a week and just be us and forget Voldemort, Viktor, the baby... Everything" she looked me in the eyes and tears still fell.

She nodded and I smiled and jumped off the bed and started packing our things she just laid there on the bed staring at me as I packed and it finally made me realise that Hermione isn't as strong as she made out she was even she needed help sometimes she was so stressed out and I never even realised I was to busy complaining about my own problems and never thought about what she was going through I should have supported her more and this week I was going to make it up to her and for a change I'm going to look after her.

Within an hour I had everything packed and ready to go "You ready?" I asked her she just nodded and climbed off the bed we went downstairs and wrote a note to tell my mum where we had gone and how long we would be gone for and we disapparated there and then from my kitchen to Shell Cottage we went in with the spare key I found under the flower pot and the place was tidy not that I expected anything leas from Fleur "C'mon lets go unpack" we went up the stairs and went into the room Hermione had the last time she was here and we pushed the beds together to make a double one.

we unpacked everything and then I decided to send a letter to Bill letting him know the situation and promised to replace the food we ate and we would leave the house tidy before we left he wouldn't of even known we were here "Shall we go for a walk on the beach?" Hermione asked when I went back up stairs to her after sending Bill the letter, we changed into more summery clothes as it was quite hot here and the sun was shining brightly.

Hermione grabbed my hand as we walked along the beach and put her head on my shoulder I could smell her watermelon shampoo my favourite one, I could also smell her perfume I wasn't sure what it was called she had lots of different ones that smelled similar it was difficult to remember them all by name "Hermione I really am sorry for the way I acted earlier, when you went upstairs I realised what an idiot I was and I know I over reacted but I can't help but think sometimes that you are so beautiful and clever and amazing and funny and sweet and caring and loving and everything a man wants in a woman and I'm scared that one day you are going to find someone else and leave me behind" I explained to her.

"There is no one else I want by my side for the rest of my life. You are so much better then you give yourself credit for which is a shame really; you are sweet, loving, caring, funny, strong, handsome, sensitive and any woman would be lucky to have you and I'm so happy that you chose me over all the other girls out there that would love to have you, I love you so much and I don't want someone else I want you for the rest of my life and the sooner you realise that the sooner we can get on with our lives" she explained.

The sun was setting so we sat on the sand she put her head on my shoulder and I put my hand on her thigh she wrapped her arms around my arm and we just sat there in silence watching the sun set just Enjoying each other's company and knowing we will never want anyone else but each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Life After Hogwarts - Chapter 17 - Hermione's POV

I awoke to the sun shining through the windows, the birds singing and the smell of pancakes I smiled as I thought of Ron cooking and threw the bed covers off me and then it hit me that I was naked amd last night came rushing back to me, how we came back from the beach and I closed the door behind us and Ron just started kissing me like he was hungry and I was a bit of meat he was hungry for and of course. Kissed him back just as hungrily and we made it upstairs (just) and eagerly undressed each other we had never done it like that before and it was amazing... The best sex we have ever had as we could make as much noise as we wanted and we could do it where we wanted and not worry about people hearing us or walking in on us we had this new found freedom and I wish it was like this all the time.

Looking around on the floor I found Ron's shirt from yesterday and put it on over a bra and a pair of underwear that I got from the drawer, I walked downstairs and seen Ron in the kitchen he was putting two plates on the table he looked up at me as I came into the kitchen "Morning beautiful" he stated and kissed my lips "Nice shirt" he joked and went back to work on breakfast "I made it all by hand... No magic" he said proudly and ushered me to my seat.

We enjoyed our breakfast it was actually really nice which surprised me and if this his cooking then he can cook breakfast for me everyday, he asked what I wanted to do today and I wanted to talk to him about something I'd been thinking about since I got up this morning "Ron how do you feel about moving out of your mums and getting our own place? I know we can't afford it at the moment but... Well my Grandad told me that he has put me in his will to inherit the money he owns and I know it sounds bad but he's going to die really soon he's on a heart monitor and all other sorts of stuff and if his heart gives out they're not going to try and re-start it... I was thinking maybe we can use the money to get a nice little flat of our own or something?" I listened back to what I said and it sounds harsh about my Grandad but I love him so much he always told me I was special and then when he found out I was a witch he was so proud of me and even read through some of my school books with me so he could understand the wizarding world and I am really going to miss him when he's gone but it's only a matter of time the cancer has now spread to his lungs and he is so high on drugs he just about remembers his own name.

"Hermione you know I would love to move in with you and have our own space but I'm not using all the money your Grandad gives you for our own place I will be living there as well so I will do half of everything just give me a little time to save up some money and as soon as we can we can move in together I promise you. I love how much freedom we have here and I want it to be like this everyday not just when Bill and Fleur have gone away for a couple of weeks" he took my hand across the table "I promise it will be soon" I smiled at him and that conversation was over.

An hour later me and Ron were laying on the beach just laying there relaxing enjoying the sunshine and we decided to go to Dobby's grave and put some flowers there and clean it up a little bit, Harry would never forgive us if we just left it in a state it was really sad thinking that a few feet down he was laying there dead, Dobby was an amazing little elf who really changed the elf world he was so funny and cute and an amazing friend. Both me and Ron really did miss him he was always there to help if we needed it, always there in the middle of it trying to save and help his friends he didn't deserve what happened to him and I'm glad that bitch who killed him was dead.

Before I knew it lunchtime rolled around and we decided to go into town and find a little cafe where we could get something and it didn't take long for us to find a cute little cafe looking over at the beach, I got a cheese and bacon turnover (if no one has ever had one you have never lived) with a diet coke and Ron being Ron he got half the menu and a Sprite whenever he drinks Sprite he just ends up burping for hours on end. I have no idea how someone can eat as much as Ron does when he's old he is going to get really fat and have heart conditions and high blood pressure and lots of health issues if he doesn't start eating right.

We had a look around town after lunch and found a little shop that sold practically everything including post cards so we brought a couple and sent them to his family, Harry and my parents telling them what a good time we were having and how much we miss everyone (even though we didn't) and we told Harry how we cleaned Dobby's grave and laid flowers there and I asked my parents how Grandad was and to tell me of any news.

After looking around the town and all the sights we decided to go back to Shell Cottage and enjoy each other which we certainly did and this time we didn't even make it up the stairs just half way and although it was really awkward and uncomfortable on the stairs we made it work but it wasn't enough for us so the second time round we did make it to the bedroom just about and after all the sex I was sweaty and hot so I decided to have a shower and Ron decided to join me and we had sex there as well and then I made him leave so I could have a proper shower

Ron's POV

Both me and Hermione were really worn out after all the sex so we ended up going to bed at 9:00pm that night but although I was tired I couldn't sleep I was to excited about the future and the prospect of us moving in together and starting our own lives without my parents being there from the minute we wake up to the minute we go to sleep, we can do what we did today whenever we want we wouldn't have to worry about people hearing us or anything.

I looked over at Hermione's beautiful sleeping face and knew that she was one for me there is no one else in this world that gets me like she does, no one loves me as much as she does, no one is more perfect for me then she is and I know what I have to do to make sure that she stays by my side and to let her know how much I love Her and how much I want to be with her and I was so nervous about asking her and how she might react but I know what her answer will be.

The next morning I went out whilst Hermione was still asleep and went into the little town and found a Jewellers, the woman behind the counter looked at me as I came in and I told her what I was looking for and she got out lots to show me and I found the perfect one, simple but elegant like her she would love it! I thanked the woman for all her help and made my way back to the cottage so I can make her some breakfast hoping that she was still asleep I smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head and went downstairs to start my surprise.

I heard the floorboards upstairs creaking half an hour later which was perfect timing as I put the plates out on the table she and down the stairs and smiled at me "Morning" she said and came over and kissed me "You have been cooking so much since we came here, why don't you do this much cooking at home?" she questioned and sat down in her seat as I placed her breakfast in front of her she took a bite and smiled "Now I know you can cook you can do It every morning when we get home for me" she smiled and sipped some of heR orange juice.

I sat down beside her and cleared my throat I was so nervous and I don't know why, I knew what her answer would be we have spoken about this already she was going to say yes to me "Hermione you know I love you... I love you so much and I should have told you years ago how much you mean to me but I was afraid of rejection and I know now that I was being silly and I'm sorry for all the years we could have been together by now but I want you to think of all the years we can have together if you just say one word... Just one" I kneeled down on one knee in front of her "Hermione please will you make me the happiest man ever and become my wife?" I asked her and presented her with the ring in a velvet box.

She gasped in shock and put her hand over her mouth "Yes" she whispered to me and nodded with tears coming down her face she hugged and kissed me and I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her with as much passion as I possibly could "I love you Ron" She said and kissed me.

She wasn't my girlfriend anymore... She was my fiancee.


	18. Chapter 18

Life After Hogwarts – Chapter 18 – Hermione's POV

We arrived at the Burrow after our little trip away and we decided that we would tell everyone about our engagement on Saturday night, Ron was going to make dinner for everyone and then we would tell them at desert it was a nice little plan that Ron came up with surprisingly he was good at surprises, I knew there was a reason I loved him so much I was still in shock that we were getting married there is so much we need to do now and we have to decide what sort of wedding are we going to have because my family are muggles and his aren't and we need to make everyone feel comfortable.

So much to do and so little time I want to have a winter wedding around Christmas time and we're in August now so we have so much that we need to do December is only 4 months away "Ron, we need to start planning, December is only four months away we need to start planning everything and we need to decide what sort of wedding we're having because of my muggle relatives they don't know about the magical world" I told him as we went up the stairs and closed the bedroom door.

I sat down on the bed and started unpacking my things "Hermione I don't really want a winter wedding, I've always wanted a summer wedding on a beach at sunset it's more romantic then a cold winter day. Can we discuss it later please I want to go and see everyone downstairs, make sure you hide your ring so they don't see it before Saturday" he kissed my cheek and went downstairs and left his bags unpacked and I knew he wouldn't sort it so I decided to do it as well as my own there were so many clothes that needed to be washed thankfully we managed to clean half of them at the cottage.

Saturday came around to quickly and I was starting to get worried about their reaction, what if they weren't happy about the engagement? What if they decided they didn't want us to get married? I sat at the table and watched Ron cook the dinner I had already set the table and me and Ron had kicked everyone out for the evening so we could prepare without them hovering around and finding out what was going out "Ron are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm nervous, you know how mum gets" he stated and sat down next to me at the table and he put his arm around me "On the plus side my family absolutely love you so I'm sure they will be OK and I bet they are going to help you with wedding plans and everything... don't panic" he kissed me and went back to cooking.

Three hours later everyone was sitting around the table I had my ring on but I had my hand under the table so no one could see it, Ron had his hand on my knee "Well what's going on? Why have you two gone to all this trouble..." mum questioned as she finished her dinner.

"Yeah Ron you have never cooked a thing in your life what's going on?" Ginny asked and looked at us with her inquisitive stare.

"Well we were going to tell you at desert but... well me and Hermione are engaged" everyone erupted into claps and laughing and congratulating us everyone wanted to see my ring and they were all surprised to see how nice the ring was and how good his taste was in rings.

Ron's POV

I was happy that everyone was happy about our engagement, my mum and Ginny dragged Hermione away out to the garden and I could hear them laughing and giggling and I wanted to know what they were talking about. Harry had congratulated me and told me it was about time and I told him that he better not be getting any ideas about marrying Ginny just yet I wanted them to wait a bit longer Harry stated that he wasn't ready for anything just yet they were happy as they were for the moment.

Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other room "Me and your mum where talking before she dragged Hermione outside and e have decided that as a wedding present we are going to give you two the deposit for your own place... I know when me and your mum got married we didn't want to live with either of our parents we wanted our own place" he said and smiled.

"Dad no I know how tight money is at the moment so I won't accept it and I know Hermione won't either, to be honest dad Hermione is getting a lot of money really soon and she said she would get s flat or something for us but I wanted to save up for a while so I could have something to contribute" I told him as the back door opened and the girls came back in.

Mum and Hermione joined me and dad and he told mum what I had just told him and mum said she didn't care if Hermione was a millionaire they wanted to give us a deposit and that was what they were going to do, me and Hermione thanked them and they walked off and left us alone "That was fine of your mum and dad, they didn't have to do that" Hermione said and put her arms around my waist "I love you" she said and kissed me.

I put my arms around her shoulders "I love you to... how about we go up stairs?" I questioned and she nodded, I grabbed her hand and we went up the stairs and she closed the door behind us and pushed me gently up against it and started kissing me roughly and passionately I grabbed her shoulders and turned us around and she was up against the door and I grabbed her butt and picked her up she wrapped her legs around my waist and she grinded up against me and it really turned me on.

We awkwardly undressed each other without putting her down but we somehow managed it and we made love against my bedroom door which was a new one for me but it was really tiring but fun and new, we reached our climax's together and then laid down on the bed "Well that was... different" she breathed heavily and wrapped herself around me.

"Yeah it was different but it was fun and exciting... tiring but fun and exciting. I hope no one down stairs heard us because that will be awkward" she giggled and put her head on my shoulder "I love you" I told her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to" she put her hand up in front of her and studied her ring "I cannot believe that we are going to get married, you are going to be my husband... that's it now you're stuck with me forever" she stated and lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes "Forever and ever" she said with a little giggle.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else" I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible "I'm not worried about being stuck with you forever but are you OK being stuck with me forever?" I asked her, she was so perfect and amazing and she could have anyone she wanted and yet she wanted me but maybe it won't last.

"Of course I want you forever... I love you so much and have done for many years and I cannot wait to be your wife and then when we get married and move out we can settle and then we start to have children and we can have our happy ever after that we deserve" she told me with love in her eyes and then we just laid in bed together in silent but not a uncomfortable silence it was a nice comfortable silence where we just enjoyed each other's company.

After an hour or so laying in bed I looked down at Hermione and seen that she was fast asleep I smiled and kissed the top of her head, I watched her breath in and out and watched her chest move up and down, she had Goosebumps on her arms and I went to get the cover but it was underneath us and I couldn't get it without moving Hermione and waking her up. On the floor next to me was a blanket so I picked it up as slowly and carefully as I could and laid it on top of her shoulders and kissed the top of her head she snuggled closer to me and let out a sigh of contentment.

Hermione's POV

When I woke up Ron was gone and I didn't know whether I was still in Saturday or if it was another day all I remember is making love to Ron up against his bedroom door, I decided to get dressed and go down stairs where I seen Ron sitting at the breakfast table staring at a envelope "Hey... what's wrong?" I asked him and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's the money mum and dad are giving us for a deposit and a list of properties" he said "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked and got up from his seat to make his own I just nodded in response he went to make breakfast and I opened the envelope and seen a list of properties around London and Godric's Hollow that were available and in our price range and a lot of money in the envelope as well.

"Ron why are you so against moving out? You keep coming up with excuses" I stated "I have the money to move out and we have a deposit and you can use the savings you have to help out as well... with us getting married I want us to have our own place" I told him expecting an argument but I was shocked by his response.

"OK, Why don't we start looking tomorrow?" he stated and my mouth dropped open "You're right we do need to move out and start our lives now and when we get married I want to go back to our own place where we can have all the sex we want and not worry about people coming in or hearing us or anything and we can just be us" he said and put my breakfast in front of me.

I can't believe it me and Ron are finally moving out!


End file.
